


Risk-Free and Guaranteed

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, open_on_sunday, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and the eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk-Free and Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday LJ community's prompt 'Missing Scenes'.

Spike knew it was stupid to buy things off the TV. He’d learnt that particular lesson with the blender that blew up...and it was not the electrics’ fault, no matter what the bloke on the end of the phone said.

He knew it, but the charming Charazc demon on Hellmouth TV had said that it was a risk-free and, above all, legal way to make some quick cash.

Besides, two weeks with a box of demon eggs? How hard could it be?

.

It was going to be another cock-up, but he had to try.

He had to do _something_.


End file.
